Aftermath of the Great Subscriber War
|Image_Caption = |AKA = |Participants = |Location = |Date = May 2019- |Result = }} The Aftermath of the Great Subscriber War saw drastic political, cultural, economic, and social change across PewDiePie subscriber, and even in areas outside those that were directly involved. Four PewDiePie collapsed due to the war, old channels were abolished, new ones were formed, boundaries were redrawn, international organizations were established, and many new and old ideologies took a firm hold in people's minds. the Great Subscriber War also had the effect of bringing political transformation to most of the principal parties involved in the YouTube conflict, transforming them into electoral democracies by bringing near-universal suffrage for the first time in history, as in PewDiePie, T-Series, and Cocomelon. Rivals PewDiePie Felix Kjellberg Known online as PewDiePie, is a YouTuber Swedish who makes comedy videos and comments. He was once known for his videos Let's Play. PewDiePie Channel had the highest number of subscribers from 2013 until April 14, 2019. PewDiePie's disstracks On October 5, 2018, PewDiePie released the original "Bitch Lasagna" disstrack "T-Series Disstrack". He referred to the series of "You laugh You Lose" through the verse "But you India you lose, so best think you haven't won" and Meme Review through the verse "" Cause we only just started, I review you * clap clap * zero, bye bitch, gone "and the fact that" his army of 9 year olds ", referring to the fact that a majority of PewDiePie's followers are children, will defeat the T-Series through the lyrics" You got a fifth of the population in your nation, but I've got nine-year-olds of worlds so hold your defecation. ” On December 3, the disstrack reached 50 million views. It now has approximately 190 million views. As of April 1, 2019, the T-Series was ahead of PewDiePie in the number of subscribers. The same day, he released the song "Congratulations", translated congratulations. He referred to the fact that the CEO of the T-Series, Bhushan Kumar, was accused of tax evasion and that the T-Series sent him a letter asking him to delete the song "Bitch Lasagna" from Youtube. T-Series T-Series is an Indian label and film producer. On YouTube, it has a 29 channel multichannel network, managed by a team of 13 people. The T-Series main channel contains mostly Indian music videos (Bollywood and Indi-pop), as well as Bollywood movie trailers, and uploads several videos every day, and has 13,3000 videos on April 13, 2019. The T-Series became the most viewed channel on YouTube in February 2017, and with over 67.3 billion views on April 13, 2019. As of May 29, 2019, main channel T-Series's has surpassed 100 million subscribers - it's the first in the world to reach that mark - and is the channel with the most subscribers on YouTube. T-Series response On April 10, the T-Series and High Court of Delhi ruled that PewDiePie's disasters are "racist" and "insulting." They decided to ban the two songs in India. Controversial On his Facebook livestream before starting one of the 2019 Christchurch Terrorist Attacks, Brenton Tarrant said "Remember lads, Subscribe to PewDiePie!", Translated "Remember guys, subscribe to PewDiePie." He said this sentence because he could get the media's attention or because PewDiePie made, in 2017, ironically, jokes about Jews and Adolf Hitler. PewDiePie said, “I feel absolutely bad, having my name spoken to this person. My heart and my thoughts are addressed to the victims, families and all those affected by this tragedy. " Category:Other Category:T-Series Category:Cocomelon Category:The End of YouTube Category:History Category:YouTube Category:Aftermath of the Great Subscriber War Category:Great Subscriber War Great Subscriber War